


Surprise

by whimsymanaged



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsymanaged/pseuds/whimsymanaged
Summary: Draco gets home from work to a furious Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just some domestic Dramione fluff. Hope you enjoy!

When Draco Malfoy steps through the Floo after work that evening, he finds his obviously furious girlfriend standing in the middle of their living room.

He almost goes back into the fire.

“Am I in trouble?” He asks, eyes darting around the room for any hint as to why Hermione Granger is staring at him like he’s been abusing house elves. He first asked Hermione on a date eighteen months ago, and they’ve been living together for the past four months, so he’s been on the receiving end of this look a fair number of times. The difference is that he usually knows what he’s done wrong.

Hermione’s eyes narrow. “Sort of. This really is half my fault, but I’ll admit I’m not thinking quite straight and so I’ve decided to blame this whole situation on you.”

Draco turns this over in his mind then shrugs. “Fair enough. What is it, then?”

Hermione shakes her head and begins to pace. “I can’t believe this is happening. It’s… I have a huge presentation next week, and then that business trip to Greece next month—not to mention the piles of backlogged paperwork that was handed over to me after Michael Corner quit. This couldn’t have happened at a worse time, but I suppose—”

“Granger, I’m lost here.” Draco takes a few steps closer to her and cups her elbow. “What happened?”

She glares at him. “Honestly, I thought you were bright.”

He lifts an eyebrow. “What does my brightness have to do with anything? Am I meant to have suspected what’s bothering you?”

“Yes!” Hermione throws up her arms in exasperation. “Haven’t you noticed that I’ve been moody and tired, and my breasts—”

Draco perks up at this. His hand drifts from her elbow, and he brushes his thumb over the center of her right breast. This is a topic he can get behind.

She scowls at him, although she makes no move to remove his hand. “Draco, I’m pregnant.”

His entire body stills.

“What?” His voice cracks.

Tears are filling Hermione’s eyes, and the corners of her lips are drifting upwards. “I went to a Healer today to confirm it. We’re having a baby.”

His hands go to her cheeks. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“We’re having a baby?”

“Yes.”

He’s blinking rapidly, and Hermione finally lets her smile break through. He crushes her to him, lifting her so her toes no longer touch the ground. He buries his face in her hair as his heart races and his mind whirls.

They’re having a baby.

“I hope she looks just like you.” He murmurs into her hair. He thinks that over. “Well, and a little bit like me just so everyone knows for sure who the father is.”

Hermione hiccups a laugh. “Please. Everyone knows I adore you. There’s no one else the father could be.”

When he lets her go, his hands are trembling. He looks down at her stomach and curves his fingers around it gently. Their child is in there somewhere. He lifts his eyes back to Hermione’s, and her expression is so tender that he has to blink quickly again. He clears his throat. “Were you really angry with me?”

She nods. “Like I said, inopportune time.”

He huffs a laugh. “You’re the Head of the Magical Creatures Department and on track to become the Minister for Magic. There will never be an opportune time. It would be a lot more convenient if I could be pregnant in your place.”

She grins. “I would love that, but Malfoy Enterprises would likely crumble without you at the helm.”

He rolls his eyes. “You give me too much credit. You’re far more indispensable than I am.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and rises on her toes to kiss him. He kisses her back softly, slowly, his hand on the small of her back as he presses their bodies as close as possible.

Hermione’s not in the mood for soft and slow. She deepens the kiss quickly, taking his hand and bringing it to her breast.

“I want you so fucking badly.” She mutters against his lips, and he groans.

“Is this—” He cuts himself off as her fingers dive into the front of his trousers, where he’s already hard. His moan is embarrassingly loud, and she smirks. He tries again to speak. “Is this a side effect of the pregnancy?”

She laughs at that, giving him a look like he should already know the answer. “No. This is a side effect of you.”

His eyes darken, and he takes her hand, tugging her towards their bedroom.

“We're having a baby. I think a celebration is in order. Take me to bed, Granger.”


End file.
